<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Is My Oppa? Dude, It's Obviously Yuta. by TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201983">Who Is My Oppa? Dude, It's Obviously Yuta.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard/pseuds/TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard'>TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mark In The Middle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys &amp; Catgirls, Double Penetration, Friends With Benefits, Hybrids, M/M, Open Relationships, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:46:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard/pseuds/TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark finds himself between two catboys again. He's making this shit a habit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mark In The Middle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Is My Oppa? Dude, It's Obviously Yuta.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How the hell was this not the title of a dozen other YuMark fics?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuta was the one with genetically modified DNA. Yuta was the one whose fingernails came down to pointed tips. Yuta was the one who had sharp little teeth, a dry and rough tongue, and vertical slits for pupils. Yuta was the one with black cat ears, with a long and sleek tail with a pink ribbon tied nice and neat near the tip. Yuta was the one who lazed around the house all day while Mark went out to his bookshop job and whatever side hustle he had lined up that week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta was the one who Mark had picked up off the street and took home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Yuta made it very clear from day one that he wasn’t Mark’s pet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> pet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Mark kinda gave up arguing that point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those first few weeks after Mark took Yuta home had been a whirlwind. No. A whirlwind didn’t properly describe the amount of irreparable destruction. Those first few weeks had been a hurricane. No. Those first few weeks had been an </span>
  <em>
    <span>inferno</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But not necessarily hell. More like a controlled out-of-control fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them were highly combustible and one always set fire to the other. An infinite back and forth of towering flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, they set each other off with just a touch. Oftentimes with a single word. Most of the time with just a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few times with a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever the spark was, as soon as it caught, the fire erupted. Yuta would burn. Mark would burn. Volcanic. Meteoric. And there wasn’t much use controlling the blaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they fucked, Yuta liked to grab Mark by the back of the neck, press the smaller man’s face into the pillows and pound into him rough and hard and fast. Enough to make the bed frame shake. Enough to make Mark cum even if he didn’t have a hand around his dick. Then Yuta would ease up. Kiss the back of Mark’s neck gently, sweetly. He’d purr so loud and deep that it rattled the glass in the window above the headboard. Then he’d swivel his hips and slowly fuck Mark beneath him, oversensitive and trembling, until he’d wrung a second nut out of the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some mornings, at breakfast, Yuta would wordlessly pull his sweatpants down until they hung around his ankles and Mark, just as wordlessly, would climb beneath the dining table to suck him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Wednesday and Thursday evenings, Mark liked to sit in front of the flatscreen and watch his new favorite kdrama. Yuta knew this. They’d had discussions about it. Had talked about how Mark just needed that one hour in the evening and then he’d do whatever. Yuta knew those days were special for Mark. But he’d sit down next to Mark on the couch anyways. He’d pull Mark across his lap anyways. He’d yank down Mark’s boxers, slick up his fingers and sink them into Mark’s hole regardless of whether there were commercials on or not. Mark would try to ignore him for the first few minutes. He’d bite his tongue to stop any noises from slipping from his mouth. He’d keep his eyes on the TV and even turn on subtitles when Yuta’s incessant purring got too loud. Mark would try his best to hold on to his resolve as Yuta finger-fucked him. Only for Yuta’s skilled digits to work him up into a whimpering, shaking mess, the kdrama on television totally forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During those early days of their cohabitation, when Yuta preferred the pull-out couch to sleeping in Mark’s bed, Mark would come home from work late at night, shower, crawl under his bed sheets and jerk off to relieve some stress. He tried to be quiet. He always did. But maybe he was never as quiet as he thought. Or maybe Yuta could simply smell Mark’s arousal from the other end of the hall but, without fail, every single time, Mark couldn’t get himself going before his bedroom door creaked open and Yuta slipped in. The first few times, Mark rolled over and pretended to be asleep even though he could feel Yuta’s gaze on him for several minutes before the catboy slunk back out into the hall. But as the nights passed, Mark got braver and braver. Or, rather, he got more and more frustrated and started caring less and less. He’d hear the door open but he’d keep fucking upwards into his fist. Hell, he’d kick off the sheets and expose himself to Yuta’s cool stare! And that’s how he discovered that Yuta liked to </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. The catboy would offer no help and most of the time would do no more than lightly, casually rub his palm over his erection through his sleep pants as he watched, but Mark enjoyed the audience. He enjoyed hearing Yuta’s scratchy purring. He enjoyed that Yuta enjoyed watching him gasp and moan and writhe across the bed sheets as he jerked off. Sometimes he’d hump the air. Oftentimes, he rolled over and rutted into the mattress, whispering Yuta’s name as he came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of those times, Yuta had surprised him. He came into the bedroom already half-undressed and peeled off the rest of his clothes as he crossed the room and crawled up onto Mark’s bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark spread his legs. Ready. He curled his toes in pleasure as he prodded the fingers of his free hand at the edge of his hole. But Yuta surprised him all over again by straddling Mark’s lithe torso and guiding the tip of Mark’s dick into his slick-wet hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was fantastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark hadn’t fucked a catboy since Johnny nearly three weeks ago and he forgot how different it felt. How hot it was. How tight it was. How wet it was. Gripping him. Snagging him. Pulling him apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Yuta </span>
  <em>
    <span>began</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With his big, rough hands, he pinned Mark’s slim wrists above his head on the pillows and rode him. Hard. Wild. Fast. Taking Mark to the balls with only the lightest grunts of effort. Yuta paused long enough to kiss the moans out of Mark’s mouth. To suck purplish bruises into the crook of Mark’s neck. Then he sat up and continued. He circled his hips and arched his back. Like a fucking porn star. The slap of his bony ass against Mark’s hips reverberated around the room like a snare drum. Yuta purred, so turned on that he gushed fresh slick down Mark’s dick and all over the bed sheets. The new wetness of it all made delightful, sinful squelching noises louder even than the creak of the bed springs. Yuta didn’t let Mark move much. He kept Mark’s wrists to the pillow. Kept a hand on Mark’s chest to hold him still. Yuta pinned Mark’s squirming thighs to the sheets with his own bent ankles and used Mark’s dick as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tool</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fucking himself down on it, revolving and rolling, until he came in thick white spurts across Mark’s chest. And then, and only then, did he let Mark roll them over so that he could fuck towards his own orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In other words, they had been getting along great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why it was not so hard to imagine that they went out and bought new furniture together. That they went to HybridMart and browsed the rows and rows of collars and toys and specialized food and tail-friendly clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why it was not so strange at all that they spent nearly every Saturday in October dressing up in their nicest things and taking a taxi over the bridge to Taeyong’s apartment for a dinner party, clinking glasses of champagne with Jaehyun and eating expensive vegan food at the table with all of Taeyong’s hippie, artsy neighbors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why it was not so surprising that they woke up early, before Mark’s shifts at the bookshop, so that they could lay in bed and cuddle and watch TV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> terribly hard to imagine, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> totally surprising, was having one such cuddle session interrupted by their bedroom door swinging open with a bang as Johnny let himself in like he owned the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Mark said, more out of crackling fear than in actual greeting. He reached out a hand, trying to find something to cover his nakedness but, from behind him, Yuta dug his fingers into Mark’s side, as if to make him sit still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Johnny said, crossing the room towards them. He looked tense. Ready to pounce. And that didn’t help Mark relax back against Yuta’s bare chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t all too strange for Johnny to show up at Mark’s house. After Mark had locked himself out of his own apartment (twice) after leaving his keys over at Taeil’s, Johnny knew that Mark kept the freshly-printed spare key taped to the top of the door jamb, out of sight. Accessible to him without a footstool because Johnny was so tall, so massive. But it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> strange that Johnny was here. Now. This early in the morning without calling or texting or, hell, fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>knocking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny crawled on top of Mark’s bed and moved towards him with wicked purpose glinting in his eyes. Every movement slow and calculated, his tail straight up in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark felt his heart rate spike. Felt his stomach flutter. Johnny hadn’t looked at him like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Mark repeated, dumbfounded, as Johnny’s bulk made the mattress dip beneath them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsure if he was dreaming or not, Mark twisted around and looked up at Yuta behind him, sitting propped up on the headboard. Yuta’s gaze was fixed on the television, as if he could see the screen through Johnny’s head. Mark faced forward again as Johnny clamped a hand tight around Mark’s ankle. Yuta moved once in quiet acknowledgement. He pulled his knees up, just a bit, to give Johnny a bit more room to slide up to Mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Granted permission, Johnny smiled. Then he practically climbed up Mark’s legs, draped himself across Mark’s lap, across Mark’s chest, and wrapped his thickly-muscled arms around Mark’s narrow frame, pressing his hands into the warmth between Mark’s back and Yuta’s stomach. Mark took his eyes off of the TV to look at him. To look into his face. Johnny still smelled like outside. Like crisp autumn air and cold rain and pumpkin spice. His hair was mildly damp and smelled like leaves. His skin was smooth but it was still cool to the touch from his walk through the city at this time of year. His clothes, though soft, were cold and a little wet and highly uncomfortable against Mark’s naked body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Johnny said something that nearly broke Mark’s brain: “Can I fuck you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the third time in less than a minute, Mark said, “Hello?” This time in complete shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny pressed his cold nose to Mark’s cheek and inhaled. Then he moved his face closer to Mark’s neck and inhaled again. This time, he let out a chopped-off sound, clearly smelling Yuta’s mark on him. Johnny hummed, either pleased or challenging, before licking Mark’s jaw, planting his own scent on Mark’s skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta responded to that, at least, and bent forward to lick at the skin behind Mark’s ear, refreshing his own claim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny’s smile didn’t fade. If anything, it widened before he repeated, “Can I fuck you, Mark?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s relationship with Johnny was unorthodox, true, but there were still expectations. Guidelines. An unspoken dynamic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming over unannounced at seven in the morning and asking for ass hadn’t been part of that dynamic. Until now, apparently. “Doesn’t Taeil usually arrange these things,” Mark questioned. And then, slightly alarmed, he said, “Wait. Was his business trip </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> weekend instead of next?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s home. Don’t worry,” Johnny said. “But he’s got video calls with his business partners lined up all goddamn day. He told me he won’t be out of his office until tonight but I’m horny</span>
  <em>
    <span> now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark asked a slightly more important question. “Does Taeil know you’re here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny frowned. He flattened his ears to the top of his head. Obviously caught. He mumbled, “if he’s smart, he’ll figure it out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to get you in trouble,” said Mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can slip back in the house without him knowing. I’ll say I was on the roof.” Then he changed the subject. “Why are you wearing that?” His eyes were fixed on Mark’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark knew what he meant without any further clarification. He lifted a hand to his throat, swallowing thickly. Beneath his fingertips was Yuta’s collar. Or, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be Yuta’s collar. Made from pink leather to match Yuta’s collection of tail ribbons. Yuta’s name was on it. Mark had splurged. Gotten it bedazzled! But Yuta had taken it out of the box last night, stared at it for approximately 2.43 seconds before snapping it closed around Mark’s neck instead. He’d begged him to keep it on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny reiterated, “Why are you wearing Yuta’s collar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta joined the conversation with a smooth, curt, “I’m not his. He’s mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny chuckled. “You’re so different from Taeil, Mark,” he said. “He won’t wear anything of mine. Won’t let me wear anything of his. Won’t let me fuck him even though he fucks me.” Then, for the third time, he asked, “Mark, can I fuck you?” And then he shifted his hips just enough for Mark to feel his erection through his sweatpants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark took a deep, steadying breath, unable to look away from Johnny’s intense, purposeful stare. He was seriously fucking asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re turned on already,” Yuta commented smoothly. “I can smell the change.” Casual like that. Like he was simply mentioning some sale in one of the department store ads that came in the mail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s tough not to be,” Mark said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny pulled a hand out from under Mark’s back, trailed it down Mark’s torso and then gripped the man’s dick. Tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark sucked a breath between his teeth. The pressure on his dick was pleasant but the chill of Johnny’s palm was a surprise. The slow way Johnny dragged his fist up from the base to the tip had Mark shivering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny’s pupils noticeably dilated, as if to take in each of Mark’s little reactions. “Please, Mark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Mark almost gave in. Right then and there. Even though he was wrapped tight in Yuta’s warm arms. He turned his head, looked up at Yuta. He was mildly surprised that Yuta hadn’t reacted. Yuta didn’t mind at all when Mark brought Lucas home a few weeks back. But maybe that had been because Lucas was human. Other catboys weren’t treated so kindly, so respectfully. Xiaojun, the shy little guy, couldn’t even ask Mark to play with his hair without Yuta getting possessive. Yuta had almost started a claw fight with Donghyuck when the guy had crawled into Mark’s lap. Even Jaehyun couldn’t get close enough to put his scent on Mark’s skin without Yuta stepping between them. Perhaps it was because of how they met but Johnny seemed to be the only other cat allowed to… well, mark Mark. Mark asked, “Yuta, I thought you said no one else gets to fuck me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta finally looked away from the television screen, as if--at long last--there was enough happening in the discussion to interest him. “Looks like I’ll have to fuck you too, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Johnny who asked, eyebrow raised, “at the same time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was Yuta who said, “he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sturdy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark didn’t know why he said it. It made no sense. For at least two big, fundamental reasons. But he breathed out, “oppa,” anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the term, Yuta glanced down and met Mark’s stare. They were pressed so firmly together that Mark could feel Yuta’s heartbeat thud hard beneath his shoulder where he was laying against Yuta’s chest. They were pressed so snugly together that Mark felt Yuta’s dick twitch. Felt it lightly drag across the groove of his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark put two and two together. Yuta</span>
  <em>
    <span> liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. He liked being called that. It had been an accident. A slip of the tongue. An unprecedented discovery. But Mark had found a button and was willing to press down hard on it to get a new reaction. “Oppa,” he said softly, trying out the unfamiliar honorific. He looked up at Yuta through the thick black of his lashes and watched the way Yuta’s eyes narrowed in arousal. “Oppa, can I do it? Can I take both of you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta licked his lips. He glanced up at Johnny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark turned in Yuta’s arms to watch Johnny lick his own lips before grinning wide. As if the two catboys had passed a secret, silent message between them. When Johnny fixed his gaze on Mark, the eye contact was electric. A brand new fire started in Mark’s gut and he was suddenly reminded that Johnny already had Mark’s dick gripped tight in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start with a few fingers first,” Johnny said. He let go of Mark’s dick, which made Mark whine and buck his hips upward into nothing, but Johnny pulled away even farther. He crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up. He peeled out of his rain-damp shirt and then dropped it to the carpeted floor. He pulled his calf-high socks off and tossed them aside. He loosened his gray sweatpants and then tugged them down his hips, over his thighs, past his ankles. He kicked them out of his way. When he stood back up, he stared at Mark almost hungrily, his dick already hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark held out his arms, silently begging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark had seen Johnny naked before. He’d seen Johnny’s muscular body glistening with the sweat of exertion and arousal, the shadows practically pooling beneath every bump of his abs. Long hair splayed out beneath his head on the pillow. But Johnny was always naked at Taeil’s house, beneath the yellow glow of Taeil’s bedside lamp, stretched across Taeil’s Egyptian cotton sheets with Taeil himself right downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This would be the first time that Johnny was naked at Mark’s house, tanned skin dripping in the multicolored glow of Mark’s television, muscles bulging and relaxing, bulging and relaxing as he crawled across the rumpled comforter of Mark’s bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This would be the first time Johnny fucked Mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This would be the first time all three of them would have sex--together--since that very first evening all those weeks ago, not even five feet away from Taeil’s front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny wrapped one hand around Mark’s dick. His big hand covered it almost entirely, leaving him just enough room to flick at the head with his thumb. Mark shivered again. Johnny’s palm had warmed considerably now that the chill of the outdoors had melted off of him, but the goosebumps that crawled up Mark’s arms were due to the look in Johnny’s eyes. Lust, condensed. Johnny’s other hand dipped into the heat between Mark’s thighs and slowly, almost gently, he massaged the skin around Mark’s hole. Not quite getting close. Merely staying around the rim. Along the sensitive skin right where the color changed. It tingled. Like the soft brush of feathers. Then Johnny applied a bit more pressure. Around and around he moved, the circles of his fingertips got tighter and tighter with each revolution until he was rubbing at Mark’s hole, pressing into it, coaxing it to relax and open before he guided his index finger inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark gasped. He collapsed backwards but Yuta--holy shit, Yuta!--was right behind him, supporting him. Hands on Mark’s sides, fingers ghosting along his ribcage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lift up,” Yuta said. “Let me get under you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark shifted his legs. Planted his feet and his hands on the sheets. He raised up his hips. It was enough room for Yuta to slide himself off the headboard, off the pillows, and position himself more directly beneath Mark’s body. It also gave Johnny the angle to push his finger deeper and deeper into Mark’s hole, sparking along his nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta pressed his mouth to Mark’s shoulder. “How come you never make such noises for me, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark gulped. He whined as Johnny crooked his finger and pressed it into his walls, not quite at his prostate. Mark realized he was whining and clamped his mouth shut. He scrambled to come up with an excuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Yuta said, “Should we invite him over more often? So I can hear you sound like this?” He grabbed hold of Mark’s hips and pulled him back down so that Mark could relax across Yuta’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-s-sure,” Mark choked out. Though he wasn’t entirely sure how different he sounded now from any other time the two of them had fucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll sneak out of the house whenever you want me, Mark,” Johnny said. He drew his finger out. Pressed it back in. “I’ll fucking take the train if it means I can have you more often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark shook his head. He and Taeil had a good thing going. Helping Johnny through his heats earned Mark a ton of cash. “I don’t want you to get in trouble. I don’t-- Ah!” He bit his bottom lip. Johnny had brushed up against his prostate. Lightly. And he knew he’d clenched tight around Johnny’s finger in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taeil will understand,” Johnny decided. “I’ll tell him he doesn’t fuck me enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark shook his head again. “I can barely handle Yuta. How can I add more of you on top of that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny smirked. “You’re sturdy, Mark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just like hearing you sound like this, Mark,” Yuta told him. “Your voice always stays low with me. But now you’re all high and squeaky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now that Mark was paying attention, his voice did sound soft, high, broken. And, without meaning to, he squealed when Johnny’s finger found his prostate again. “O-oppa,” he exhaled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta reached up. Grabbed Mark by the chin. Turned his head so that he could lick a stripe up Mark’s jaw. “You’re gonna break me with that,” he purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark was tempted to remind him that he was the one about to be broken. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one about to take two dicks. But he reveled in the feeling of having Yuta wrapped around his finger. Mark tossed his head back. Yuta’s hand dragged down his neck and his fingers lightly squeezed at the skin around the collar Mark wore. Mark swallowed a gulp of air. “Oppa.” He was getting used to saying it now. He felt a little thrill every time the word left his mouth. “Oppa, can you touch me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beneath him, Yuta made a strained noise. A half-swallowed syllable. Following Mark’s request, Yuta spread his hands and dragged them along Mark’s torso, across his belly, up his chest, over his nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>High on arousal, Mark shrieked, “Oppa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny grinned. “You’re making him wet when you say that.” He unwrapped his fingers from around Mark’s dick and Mark swore at the loss of friction. Johnny’s hand dipped out of sight. When he held it back up, his fingers were covered in the off-white of Yuta’s slick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck,” Mark sighed. He rarely saw Yuta’s slick. Yuta had settled his fears numerous times. Said again and again that Mark was a good lover. But only a handful of times in the past few months had Mark done something or said something that made Yuta leak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny spread the slick around Mark’s hole. It was warm on his skin and left pleasant tingles and eased the slide enough for Johnny to pull one finger out, adjust, and then push in two. “Watching you get wet is making me wet,” said Johnny. He reached his hand between his own thighs and his fingers were soaked in white again. He gripped Mark’s dick again and the wetness of the slick soaked Mark thoroughly. He watched in awe as it oozed from between Johnny’s fingers and dripped down across his hip bones. “You’re so… smooth,” Johnny commented. “So soft.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled his two fingers free of Mark’s hole. He gripped his dick, wobbled forward a bit and pressed the undersides of their dicks together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark shivered at the sensation. Johnny’s dick was noticeably warmer than his own. He leaked so much more precum. He was so much fatter around than Mark. The color was different too. Redder. And the spines along the sides of it looked almost alien in comparison to Mark’s circumcised dick. Johnny wrapped one hand around both of their dicks and gently fucked into his fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an oddly percussive experience. Mark felt every ridge as it slid against the underside of his cock. He heard every light, wet noise as they rubbed against Johnny’s fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark was used to seeing catboy dick by now but he still found himself getting excited. Maybe because it would be the first time Johnny would fuck him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny leaked enough precum for both of them but he still used his free hand to scoop up more of Yuta’s slick and then turned his palm and spilled the liquid across Mark’s dick, across his own. He jerked the two of them off quickly, steadily. The mix of slick and precum on their skin fizzed beneath Johnny’s palm and the wet noise of it was satisfyingly obscene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark grit his teeth. He’d cum just from this if Johnny kept up this pace. He needed to get a dick in him. “Oppa, I need you,” he said. “Wanna sit on your dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta purred. “You ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help,” Johnny volunteered. He let go of their dicks, leaned back on his haunches. After reaching between his legs, he had fresh slick across his hand. With little preamble, he pressed two fingers back into Mark’s hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The intrusion was sudden. The fire across Mark’s nerves had him moaning like a bitch. Johnny scissored his fingers in and out, in and out, in and out, fucking the slick deeper inside. It warmed Mark from the inside out. Made the tingles spread through his legs and up to his belly. Johnny smeared the last of his slick across Yuta’s long, narrow dick and then, with a steady and stern hand, tilted Mark’s hips forward enough so that he could slot the tip of Yuta’s dick into Mark’s hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark choked out a gasp at the familiar pressure. He wriggled his hips of his own accord, slowly working Yuta’s dick inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go,” Yuta cooed. “Now you sound like I’m the one pleasing you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny flicked his long hair out of his face with a jerk of his head. “You jealous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta puffed up his chest which, in turn, nearly threw Mark off his balance. “Don’t you like it when he grunts all low? He’ll sound like that when he cums.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna bet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys,” Mark huffed. He was halfway down Yuta’s dick but he already felt like his legs were about to give out on him. “Did no one teach you two to share?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” the two catboys said simultaneously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta had a smartass comment on the tip of his tongue, but then Mark sank balls deep onto his dick and the only thing that came out of Yuta’s mouth was a low little mewl. It wasn’t until Mark had raised up his hips and then slammed back down that Yuta had caught his breath again. “Come on, Mark. You’re only halfway there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it easy,” Johnny corrected. “You gotta work up to it, babe. You’re not built like us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark shifted his weight a bit so that he could have an easier time bouncing up and down on Yuta’s dick. It was so utterly familiar. The length of it. The girth of it. The odd shape of it as the ridges caught and released his rim with gentle tugs. But it was so completely unfamiliar because Johnny was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, watching everything. His big hands rubbed across Mark’s thighs in a soothing rhythm and his ears twitched forward every time a groan spilled out of Mark’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you,” Johnny asked, eyes wide, lips slightly parted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark was caught so off-guard that his rhythm faltered. The joint in his knee popped and he fell backwards a bit, spearing himself on Yuta’s dick in one swift, burning slide. He choked on air and shivered as his nerves exploded to life. As the pleasure clouded his mind. As Yuta purred beneath him. Mark regained a bit of his senses. “O-oppa… can he kiss me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta gripped Mark’s hips tight, digging his fingernails in as if to hold Mark all the way down on his dick like some fucktoy. “He can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can,” Mark stated, softly, shakily. As if Johnny couldn’t hear Yuta for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Johnny closed the gap between them and kissed him. His rough tongue was immediately against Mark’s smooth one. It was another of those unspoken rules of theirs: no kissing. They could swallow the rest of each other, even spit into each other’s mouths, yet kissing was a line they hadn’t crossed. But Johnny kissed him easily. Deeply. As if they’d kissed a thousand and one times as opposed to just this once. It was hot and rough and fast. Completely different from Yuta’s hot and rough and fast kisses. Different enough to make Mark’s head swim. Enough to make him squeak out a whimper against Johnny’s lips as Yuta fucked up into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny purred. Then he wrapped a big hand around Mark’s little neck and pushed him back, back, back, until Mark was laying on Yuta’s chest again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny pulled back. Their mouths separated audibly and the catboy blinked down at Mark with an unreadable expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark felt his face go hot. Felt his neck and chest flush red and burn. Johnny had always been big but Mark hadn’t been so physically aware of their height and size difference until right then, with Johnny looming over him, sweat sliding down the meat of his chest. Slick spilling over the beefy curve of his calves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby,” Johnny whispered. His fingers trailed over Mark’s neck, over Yuta’s collar. Johnny’s eyes snapped up to meet Mark’s. “Baby, are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Mark panted out. Then, breathless, he gasped, “oppa, let him in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta stilled his hips. He reached down, clamped his fingers around Mark’s thighs and pulled him, spread him wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark shuddered. He so distinctly felt Yuta’s precome and Johnny’s slick spill out of him that Mark, for a brief second of fantasy, believed it was his own slick dripping out of his hole. “Come on, Johnny,” Mark said, breathing so hard he was about to make himself dizzy. “Make me fucking cum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A full-body shiver shook Johnny. Made all the muscles in his torso clench. Mark watched in wide-eyed awe. Even from this angle, he could see a fresh river of slick drain down Johnny’s inner thigh before joining the rest of the sticky mess on the bed sheets. “Gonna treat you so good,” Johnny said, purring so hard that Mark nearly lost the sound of his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark relaxed back onto Yuta’s chest. He could still feel Yuta’s dick buried in him, bent from their odd position, pressing against his walls with its spined sides. He could feel Johnny drip his own slick across Mark’s hole, across Yuta’s dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use mine,” Yuta grunted out. “For you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded. He bent down, pressed his face to Mark’s thigh and kissed him lightly. Gently. Preciously. Like a reward. He sat up, his fingers dripping with Yuta’s slick, and then licked his lips as he smeared the white up and down his shaft. “If it’s too much,” he told Mark, “just say so. I’ll wait my turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark pinched his bottom lip between his teeth. “B-b-but I’m sturdy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to hurt you,” Johnny said with surprising firmness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell over them. It wasn’t until then that Mark remembered they had the television on. Some gritty cop show that wasn’t what he and Yuta had been watching when Johnny had showed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark,” Yuta prompted, his mouth against Mark’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark swallowed hard. He made himself relax. Felt himself unspooling in Yuta’s arms. “Okay,” he agreed. “If it’s too much, I’ll say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny said, “Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark closed his eyes. His brain seemed to redirect his senses. Mark became more aware of Yuta’s featherlight kisses on the side of his neck, of Yuta’s hands supporting his thighs and keeping him spread. He concentrated on the poking and prodding of Johnny’s long fingers. And then, moments later, on the blunt pressure of the tip of his dick pressing in right alongside Yuta’s. Johnny moved slowly, thrusting forward shallowly. Testing. Experimenting. Meeting resistance each time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For several long, terrifying seconds, Mark laid there and thought that it wouldn’t work. He feared that he wouldn’t be able to be good for Yuta and Johnny. He feared that Johnny had come all this way just to be disappointed. He hated himself for not being good enough for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Johnny repositioned himself, crawled forward on his knees for better leverage. He angled his hips, thrust forward with a bit more force. Mark sucked in a breath and let out a quiet, high-pitched cry as Johnny </span>
  <em>
    <span>slid into</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta was already big. He was already plugging Mark full. But Johnny made a place for himself. He exhaled in a choppy staccato as Mark stretched wide around him. As, spine after spine, he fucked his dick inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Mark had different fears. He squeezed his eyes shut. He whined. His breath hitched. Would he not be able to fit Johnny inside? Would he not be able to take it? Would he have to stop after making it this far?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny paused his hips. “Mark?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do it,” he insisted. “I want to be good for you both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re always good,” Yuta reassured him. He massaged a hand across Mark’s lower stomach, a finger’s width shy of the base of Mark’s rigid, leaking dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep going,” Mark said. And he made himself relax the muscles of his face, of his back, of his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt himself open up. Johnny, too, gasped as he managed to fuck further in. Balls deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark had done it. Both of them were in him now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you could do it, Mark.” Johnny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Mark.” Yuta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark opened his eyes to find Johnny already staring down at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was something in Mark’s expression that made Johnny’s eyes alight like they were lit from within. Johnny leaned down, bringing all of that body heat of his with him. They kissed. Wet. Sloppy. Plenty of tongue. It was part tender message and part distraction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark was so intently focused on Johnny’s mouth on his that he didn’t particularly feel the movement of Johnny’s dick in him until Johnny was pushing back into him after pulling halfway out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sensation was beautifully maddening. Mark could feel the stretch of Johnny’s dick but he could also feel the friction between Yuta and Johnny. Two sticks creating fire. And he was kerosene bursting into heat and energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Mark choked out. Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Fuck. Fuck! Fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Johnny fucked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slow at first. Shallow half-thrusts of his hips that moved in stark contrast to Yuta’s jerky, twitchy, clumsy twisting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, as Johnny swiped up fresh slick off his thighs and slathered it across his dick and along the rim of Mark’s hole, he picked up his pace. Bit by bit, as if to ease Mark into the new patterns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned, “Oppa!” Gravelly and low like Yuta liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It flipped a switch in Yuta. Made him pinch his fingernails into the meat of Mark’s inner thighs. Made him shove his hips upward. Fuck his dick deep. Thank god for all that slick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At last. The burn in Mark’s guts swirled from discomfort to wild, untamed pleasure. The electricity of it jolted up his spine to the back of his neck. Made him whimper Yuta’s name. Then Johnny’s. Then Yuta’s again, even as Johnny bent down and crashed their mouths together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now they were fucking him earnestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They quite literally fucked the breath out of Mark’s lungs and he swallowed mouthfuls of air. He resisted the urge to tense up. To get too tight and bring things to a halt. He threw his head back as his thoughts faded to staticky white noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, does it feel good? Tell me if it feels good.” Johnny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so fucking amazing.” Yuta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like ambrosia, praise spilled from their lips. Mark only heard snatches of it. Syllables of his name and grunted-out swears. He was right there at his limits, stretched as wide as he could go, stuffed nearly to overflowing. Moans tumbled out of his mouth. Incoherent babbling as the stimulation mounted to something he almost couldn’t handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta had the more difficult position, had the burden of a bit more weight, had the disadvantage of the angle, but his enthusiasm made up for it. Johnny’s hips moved with a bit more freedom, a bit more coordination, and he slammed forward with force and drew back with soaking wet gentleness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark enjoyed it all. His body simmered their motions down to simple firecrackers of sensation. Long drags of anticipation. Bursts of pleasure. Tingle. Heat. Flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark?” It was Yuta’s voice blowing back the fog in Mark’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, seconds later, and with far more concern, Johnny went, “Mark? Baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good,” Mark said, blinking open his eyes and realizing that both of them had stilled their hips. Giving him a moment’s respite. Or possibly a way out. “It feels so good,” he moaned, not wanting it to end. “Nothing’s ever felt like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny smiled at him. He snapped his hips back, shoved himself back in. Nowhere near as gentle as his expression would have dictated. “I wish you could see how pretty your face is.” He raised a hand, gently wiped his thumb through the salt trail on Mark’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could see it too,” Yuta complained. Then he shivered. His thighs tensed. His toes curled. His tail flicked at the bed sheets. “Fuck. Fuck. It’s so fucking tight! Gonna lose my fucking mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good,” complimented Johnny. His face was pink across his nose and cheeks. A bead of sweat dripped from the ends of his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel so small, so tiny,” Mark whined, “between you two.” They were massive stars, full of light and heat, dwarfing him in between. Rubbing him supernova. “Wanna feel wrapped up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta’s hands peeled away from Mark’s thighs. They dragged up his sweaty sides before wrapping tight around his chest. Johnny shifted up off of his knees, onto the balls of his feet. He bent down over Mark. Closer, closer, closer, until he could press his chest close to Mark’s face, until he could plant a kiss to the crown of Mark’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark felt speared open. The new position reminded him that he had two dicks in him. Could feel them both stretching him wide and stuffing him full. He reached out his arms, wrapped them around Johnny’s middle, flattened his palms to Johnny’s broad back so that he could feel every pulled taut muscle as Johnny fucked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked feeling like this. He liked fitting in the narrow space between Yuta and Johnny. No one else wouldn’t have fit as nicely as he did. Yuta’s heaving chest under his back. Johnny’s tight abs pressing Mark’s dick flat against his own belly. Only he could fit here. Only he could have them both. Mark blinked open his eyes. He half-screamed it this time. “Oppa. Oppa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fucking cum,” Yuta swore. He bit down on Mark’s neck. Not hard but hard enough to leave the crescent shapes of his teeth. Then Mark felt him orgasm. Like a holy experience from head to toe. Mark heard him wheeze for breath and choke out Mark’s name as he tensed beneath Mark and spilled into him. Pulse after pulse. Sticky and sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny picked up his pace. In the new position, Mark could more acutely feel all of Johnny’s weight pressing down from above him, slamming down into him. He could more acutely feel how deeply Yuta was in him, still cumming. Johnny’s spined dick pinched at Mark’s prostate, adding more kindling to the raging fire. Johnny bent even farther over Mark, as if to completely, totally envelope him. With each thrust, he grunted a new syllable into Mark’s ear. “I’m… Taeil’s… But… I want… you to… be mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta shivered and gasped beneath Mark as every single one of Johnny’s movements dragged across his sensitive, softening dick. “He’s mine,” he hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys,” Mark squeaked, high and throaty. “You can share.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it must have been what Johnny needed. He couldn’t even get the words out, couldn’t even shout that he was cumming. He just pressed a kiss to Mark’s temple and let out a yowl not all too different from the noise he made while in heat. He pumped Mark full. Waves of cum shot from him, so much that it spilled out of Mark’s hole in pretty little fountain gushes each time Johnny dragged his hips back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, baby,” Johnny urged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your turn. It’s your turn,” Yuta coaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Mark was so high, so taut, so close to the fucking edge… All he had to do was slide an arm between his stomach and Johnny’s. All he had to do was grip his dick and give it one fucking pump and then he was cumming. The sensation was like a flood putting out the raging fire. He was so overwhelmed by it, so shocked by the suddenness of it, that he screamed as he came. He didn’t have as much cum in him as genetically modified catboys, but he had enough to decorate his chest in little thin strings of white. He had enough for his hole to clench and relax, clench and relax around the two dicks shoved in him. “Fuck,” he groaned. His voice was hoarse, broken, almost completely gone. And because he was still shivering from the aftershocks, trembling from the brush of dick against his prostate, he grunted it again, “fuuuuuuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny sat up. He uncurled himself slowly, pulling away, but he made sure to keep his hips thrust forward enough to stay plugged up Mark’s clenching, pulled-taut hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta pressed a kiss to Mark’s neck. Then another to his shoulder. And then another. As if to guide him down to safety. As if to walk him away from the smoke of their fire. “You did so good for us,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark only had the energy to let out one croaky, “Oppa…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy,” Yuta responded. “Or you won’t get a moment to rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pssh.” Mark wiped sweat off of his forehead. Part of him wished he wasn’t so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sturdy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Part of him kind of wanted to be broken in half between them. “You talk big, oppa, but can you back it up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta mewled in his ear. A half-threat and half-promise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny reached for his bracelet. The expensive gold one around his wrist with his name dangling from the chain. He unclasped it easily, even though his fingers were sticky with slick and cum. Then, carefully, as if he were creating fine art, draped the gold across Mark’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long enough to collar him but the chain still looked pretty beneath the sparkling letters of Yuta’s name on the leather choker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mark,” Yuta said. He kissed Mark’s jaw, licking at it weakly. Layering on his scent. “Thank you so much for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Mark could tell by the seriousness of his tone that this wasn’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> just</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the sex they’d had. “What did I do, oppa,” he asked. He felt Yuta’s dick give a weak twitch inside of him. “Why are you thanking me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because…” Yuta kissed him one more time. He grinned against Mark’s skin as the thought of it amused him. “Today’s my birthday.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>